


The Sweet Bard

by Makalaure



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 16:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1906686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makalaure/pseuds/Makalaure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A stranger's first impression of Maglor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sweet Bard

 

This story was kindly nominated for the 2014 Tree and Flower Awards by Himring.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the poem.

The Sweet Bard

You tell him he's a miracle;  
That he is beautiful because he is kind, soft  
Like the down of a hart's proud neck;  
But nothing is as lovely as his voice,  
So supple, so elusive;  
His face is turned away; he sulks  
like a loveable, sullen child;  
You pluck a wild rose from a bush  
and prick your finger; blood wells;  
You kneel before him, offer this gift  
and say, "Sweet bard and  
forgotten king,  
I grow idle behind the damp, cold walls of this Mithrim fort;  
Sing me  
just one song. Tell me  
of the burning ships and  
the way your noble brother  
stood aside,  
and of his rescue by your valiant cousin."  
He looks at you  
With eyes dark as twilight shadows;  
He takes the rose; you smile.  
He crushes the flower in his snow-white fist, and now  
Warm red streaks run over his fingers, and he says,  
"My enemies  
hear the song of my blade;  
I have  
nothing else to give."

A/n: This was inspired by Ugly Duchess' beautiful poem, 'Tell Me of Helcaraxë', which you can find on SWG.


End file.
